Timeline of Events
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following is an official timeline of events within the world of the story, including events that take place prior to the story's beginning. ''Warning: important story spoilers that reveal major plot points are in the timeline.'' Pre-OC * For information that predates the founding of OmniColony in 2155, please read The World of "The Terminus." 2155 October * The brilliant, nineteen-year-old Spencer Washington founds OmniColony, outlining to The Council his thirty-year plan to fully colonize beyond the known galactic borders. 2160 * The International Space Station is decommissioned in favor of OmniColony's robust Olympus base to be built in low-Earth orbit. 2165 * The Olympus base of operations completes construction and begins facilitating the flow of military personnel to and from Earth. 2182 July * The Dauntless, a small scouting ship for the Exploratory Fleet, completes construction. William Brighton is assigned command. * Raven “Stock” Comstock is assigned to serve on the new ship, where she meets and develops a relationship with Max, a fellow soldier. 2183 Late-February * Construction completes on a brand-new exploratory ship, larger and more high-tech than any scouting ship built thus far – The Magellan. March 6 * OmniColony gets readings of a powerful artifact hidden on an icy alien planet, Clotho. Mid-March * Maia Jacques has a few drinks in a bar with Lieutenant Darryl James, after which he gives her a tour of the Magellan. A few days later, The Magellan is sent on a mission to study the artifact discovered on Clotho. OC sends a research team down to the planet’s surface to set up a preliminary base of operations. March 20 * Finding a cave entrance, the Magellan team (including Dr. Adam Clarke and Darryl James) goes in and finds the artifact -- a floating, luminescent orb. The unique alien beacon infects Darryl. Overtaken, he kills most of his crew and slaughters everyone back on his battleship, disappearing into outer space. * Though Dr. Clarke is the only survivor from that team, he agrees to be part of a cover-up, telling the world that he perished along with everyone else in a routine mission. * OmniColony is not satisfied with the lack of knowledge of the beacon and its properties, so it decides to fund a human colony to be built on the icy planet Clotho. March 25 * Kevin and Addison Clarke both receive phone calls that their father, Adam, has died on a mission. Distraught, Addison leaves her lab and hops on her bike, where she fails to notice a semi-truck veering into her lane. She is struck and killed. Her remains are taken to a top-secret OmniColony facility, where she is inserted into the Afterlife Project. April * After the death of her friend, Darryl, Maia Jacques decides to leave the colonies behind and requests a transfer to the exploratory ship, The Dauntless. Early-August * Needing to escape from his dangerous life of criminal activity, Theodore Delisle enlists in the military under the surname of Sparrow and begins Basic Training. August 17 * After five months of construction, the Washington Colony on Clotho is founded. October * Theo graduates from Basic Training and joins the crew of Dauntless. 2184 June * During a mission, the robotic dread pirate, Riser, ambushes a squad from Dauntless. Stock witnesses Riser kill many soldiers, including her fiancé, Max. 2185 ' September 10 * By the time the Washington Colony gets a strong foothold on the planet Clotho, two years have passed. Over those two years, a secret research facility – Genesis – has been built under the orb cave. An incident occurs in this facility, initiating a lockdown, and an unknown beast slaughters everyone inside. Communication is lost. September 12 * Two days later, the leader of the exploratory division in the fleet, Star Commander Lauren Fitzcurtis, is hired by OmniColony to take a team into the facility to retrieve data after the colony lost communication with all of the scientists inside. * The Star Commander’s team is killed, leaving her the alleged only survivor to make it out of the facility. After this attack, the facility is shut down. Late-September * Patrick Sutter, an investigative journalist, grows suspicious from his boyfriend’s lack of communication from his station on the Washington Colony, and he devises a plan to fake credentials and get into the colony to find out what happened in the Genesis facility. October 14 * ''The Magellan is discovered floating dormant in space, being overtaken by an artificial alien environment, thanks to the S-909 – the mutated Darryl – on board. OmniColony sends a covert team with Dr. Adam Clarke to sneak on board to retrieve the original Clotho research from the ship’s computer, hoping to find information that will lead to a weakness in this new alien threat, now that communication has been lost with Genesis. * But the beast attacks the team, forcing Dr. Clarke to flee and hide. October 16 * The damaged ship orbits a toxic planet, about to fall into its atmosphere. The Star Commander boards The Dauntless to take temporary command and recruits Kevin Clarke to head a secret operation to retrieve Dr. Adam Clarke’s data. '''The Story Begins "Part One" - October 18, 2185 * This is where the story of “The Terminus” begins. * The Dauntless strike team, made up of Kevin Clarke, Raven Comstock, Maia Jacques, Theo Sparrow, and Addison Clarke, board the Magellan thinking it to be a derelict alien ship. They discover a hologram communication on the ship’s bridge, and they soon unravel the mystery and reveal the identity of the ship, but the pirate Riser makes a sudden appearance, attacking them. * The Dauntless team discovers Dr. Clarke in hiding, reuniting Kevin and Addison with the father they thought was dead. Darryl James, now a mutated beast, awakens and pursues the soldiers as they fight to escape with their lives. Betrayed by the Dauntless computer, Arty, their own ship fires upon them, destroying the Magellan, sending the team hurtling into space. * Making it back to their ship, they find an attack has taken place, and Arty has taken over control. An alien toxin was released into the air, creating a rage-fueled panic, forcing a small group of soldiers to attack the rest of the crew. Fatally wounded, William Brighton passes command of the ship on to Kevin Clarke. * In a daring plan of attack, the team battles against Arty’s machinations and finally destroys him. Addison inserts her consciousness into the ship’s central processing hub, and Kevin collapses, nearly succumbing to his injuries. * That night, Spencer Washington – the head of OmniColony – makes a large televised announcement that construction of his final (and best) exploratory ship, The Terminus, has completed. "Part Two" - Mid-November * Commander Clarke contacts Admiral Phillip Davis, bringing him up to speed on the secrets discovered on Magellan about OmniColony and their research into the artifact on Clotho. They plan a secret mission to infiltrate the Washington Colony and find out what OC is up to with the artifact. November 21 * The team splits into two: Alpha and Bravo. They land on the Washington Colony and go their separate ways for reconnaissance, and Maia meets Patrick Sutter in the cafeteria. Halfway through the day, a devastating earthquake rattles the colony. Stock catches a glimpse of an alien that no one else can see. November 22 * At 1am, the Alpha Team departs and heads for the cave. They catch glimpses of Riser within the cave as well, but they manage to avoid him. They discover the Genesis facility entrance just past the artifact, and they enter searching for information. Inside, they find the long-dead body of the Star Commander… * Back on the ship, the Bravo Team locates the alien Stu Volov, and he helps them unravel the mystery of the communication hologram taken from Magellan. Theo and Mitch befriend the scientist Amelia Adams, and they all get to work to figure out the mysteries yet to be solved. More Coming Soon...™Category:Timeline